SAVE THE INSANITY FORCE! An insanity fic
by havarti2
Summary: The insanity force is running low and it's up to a new author to try to save it. #savetheinsanityforce. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, MFB, FAIRY TAIL, OR HETALIA. THE ONLY THINGS I OWN ARE MYSELF, THE PLOT, AND THE FANFICTION ITSELF! My first insanity fic.
1. Chapter 1

Gingka was walking down the street one day in the middle of summer, minding his own business, until he got hit in the face with a glitter pie. Yes, a GLITTER PIE.

"What?" Gingka asked himself as he looked around to see who threw the glitter pie. After looking around for several seconds, realization dawned on his glittery, pie-covered face. "OH NO. NOT THIS. ANYTHING BUT THIS! I REFUSE!" he yelled, running to the B-Pit, trying to get away from an undeniable fate.

"No no no, not today," a voice called from the tree just outside the B-Pit. Gingka turned around to see a girl about his age standing in front of the B-Pit with a bazooka launcher.

"NOIREFUSETOBEAPARTOFONEOFTHOSEFANFICTIONSWHEREWEALLGETATTACKEDBYINSANEAUTHORESSESNOWAYIABSOLUTELYREFUSE!" he screamed, waving his hands at the girl.

"Aww… I didn't even get a chance to introduce myself… or my plans…" the girl said, wiping away an imaginary tear, "That wasn't very nice, Ginkgy…"

"I'm sorry… wait… isn't this one of the tricks that the authoresses use?" Ginkga asked, slowly backing away to get away from the girl.

"No, it's not… My name is havarti2 but you can call me havarti. This is my glitter pie blaster-thingymabob. I was sent on a mission by the great authoress goctyudicbdkvhb175749674 aka gocty to save the insanity force, which gives authors and authoresses their author/authoress powers of insanity. So this is going to be I.N.S.A.N.E.!" havarti said, raising her hand.

"What are you going to do?!" Gingka yelped in surprise. He was terrified yet curious at the same time. Part of him wanted to see how this would turn out in the end and the other part of him wanted to run for it.

"NOW, MY FLYING MINT BUNNY ARMY! FIRE YOUR MUFFIN CATAPULTS! SHOW NO MERCY!" havarti yelled, a devilish grin in her eyes.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Gingka yelled, sprinting down the street as fast as he could.

"No matter how hard you try, YOU WILL NEVER ESCAPE MEEEEEEE!" havarti yelled chasing after him.

Gingka ran and ran until he couldn't run anymore. As he ran down the street, he noticed strange things were occurring. There was a blue flying cat talking to a pink-haired boy about two or three years older than him. Next to them was a dark-haired boy about the same age without any clothes on, a blonde girl with a whole bunch of gold and silver keys, and a redheaded girl wearing armor and carrying a sword.

As he turned the corner, he turned his head to see havarti stopping to have a conversation with them. He breathed a sigh of relief. He continued his not-so-swift getaway down the other street.

He jogged for a while, looking for his friends. On this street, he saw a whole lot of guys arguing and fighting. Two of them looked like each other and had glasses, one had really thick eyebrows, one had a rose, one had his eyes closed and a curl in his hair, one had short hair and a distant expression, one had a really big nose and was laughing at the others, another one had long black hair in a ponytail, and the last one was yelling at the one who had his eyes closed.

Gingka shrugged them off and kept going. There were only so many places he could hide from the authoress. So he went to the first place he could think of: the WBBA.

_I'll never get away from her… but I might as well try. _Gingka thought as he speed-walked into the WBBA.

"Hey, Gingka," a familiar voice said. Gingka looked up. Standing there was Tsubasa Otori.

"Tsubasa, we have a problem. There is an insane authoress out there and she's after me and she said that I can't escape her and I'm afraid she's going to do something to random for us to handle and-" Gingka gasped.

"We know. That's the reason we're all hiding here. She did seem to like Kyoya and Ryuga, though. She only hit them with three glitter pies." Tsubasa said, rather calmly for the situation.

"Wait, they got hit with three pies? I only got hit with one…" Gingka replied.

"Lucky you, then. I got hit with six and poor Chris got hit with eleven and three muffins," Tsubasa shuddered.

There was a knock on the door. "OH NOES! SHE'S HERE! EVERYBODY HIDE!"


	2. Chapter 2

"DON'T LET HER FIND ME!" King yelled, running to hide behind the refrigerator.

The door opened to be none other than… "MASAMUNE?!" Toby inquired, peering over a desk.

The Striker blader was absolutely and completely covered in glitter pies. He sighed, then ran to the nearest hiding spot.

"Masamune, where is she?" Zeo asked, looking at his pie-covered friend.

"SHESCOMINGANDSHEHASAGIANTBAGOFMUSHROOMSANDSHEWANTSTOTHROWTHEMATUSANDSHESLOOKINGFORUSRIGHTNOW!" Masamune yelped and everyone screamed.

They all heard another knock on the door. Dynamis slowly got up and went over to the door. Before he could even touch the doorknob, it busted open to reveal havarti, holding a giant bag filled to the brim with mushrooms.

"MUSHROOM FIGHT!" she yelled, chucking a large mushroom at the nearest person, which happened to by Dynamis, who was rubbing his nose after being hit by the door. She threw mushrooms at everyone, especially Aguma and Chris, for reasons unknown. After about twelve minutes of mushroom throwing, havarti stopped. She put her finger to her cheek, as if she was thinking and looked around at everyone. "I forgot to tell you, the insanity force has been fixed and I no longer have a mission, so now I'm just doing this for my own and everyone else's amusement. You all can go and hide now," she stated matter-of-factly.

"Wait… so you're leaving?" asked Kyoya, peeking out from behind a lamp.

"UM… NO! I STILL HAVE MORE MAYHEM TO CAUSE! AND SOMEONE LEFT CAPS LOCK ON!" havarti yelled, due to the problem with caps lock.

Everyone ran and hid in the WBBA building and the surrounding area. Most of the gang hid separately, with the exception of King and Masamune, who hid in a closet together. **(A/N: I smell a bad yaoi fanfic…)**

Suddenly, as havarti was just about to start searching for everyone, Team Wang Hu Zhong and Team Excalibur walked into the WBBA. havarti turned around, only to see the Chinese and European teams staring at her with wide eyes.

"Oh, hello. I'm havarti2. I know who you all are so no need to introduce yourselves." havarti said, smiling. They turned around towards the door, as if to leave.

"And where do you think you're going? I locked the door and there are others coming." havarti2 said.

Team Wang Hu Zhong and Team Excalibur looked around nervously at the thought of yet another authoress coming to the WBBA.

"No way. NO WAY. THERE IS NO POSSIBLE WAY THAT WE ARE GOING TO PARTICIPATE WILLINGLY IN YOUR MADNESS." Julian and Dashan yelled, backing towards the door. Suddenly, the door opened.

Four girls walked in through the door. One was 5'8". She wore jeans, a t-shirt, a bey belt and combat boots. The second girl was 5'2". She had short mahogany hair, brown eyes that have flecks of orange and crimson, a black tiny top hat that was off center with a purple flower in front, a black shirt that says "Sanity is a disguise" with a black blazer that came to her ribcage, a black skirt with blood red frills, and black knee height army boots with white laces. The third girl looked identical to havarti2. Their resemblance was uncanny. The fourth girl

The first girl spoke. "HELLO! I AM POKEMON RANGER AIRT, BETTER KNOWN AS PRA! I WAS INVITED TO COME BY HAVARTI2! ALSO, WHY IS THE CAPS LOCK ON?" PRA yelled, also due to said/screamed problem.

"Don't worry about it. It happened to me, too. Glad you could make it!" havarti2 exclaimed, hugging her friend.

"Yeah, it took forever, with all the other authoresses travelling from universe to universe. I ended up lost a couple of times, though," PRA replied. "I did meet up with these two on the way. They seem really nice."

"Hey, are you havarti2? I'm rosieo7. Nice to finally meet you." The second girl said, extending a hand to the authoress previously mentioned.

"Yes, I am. A pleasure to meet you, rosieo. Glad you could make it." havarti2 replied, taking rosieo's hand firmly.

"HEY, WHAT ABOUT ME?! I'M HERE TOO YA KNOW!" The third girl yelled, making everyone jump. She pouted, realizing that she was forgotten in the introductions.

"Yeah, I know. I didn't forget you, sis." havarti replied to the sudden outburst.

"Wait. You two are related?!" The other authoresses and characters exclaimed, shocked.

"Yeah. Couldn't you tell?" havarti asked, tilting her head. "I mean, we look exactly alike. Anyway, this is The Utterly Fabulous Z." havarti turned to face my sis. "WHY DOES YOUR NAME HAVE TO BE SO DANG LONG!?" havarti yelled at her, making her flinch.

"Because I am fab-u-lous!" she replied, giving havarti a noogie. havarti looked up after the noogie-ing was over.

"Is that everyone?" she looked around. "I think I'm missing someone… Oh wait, IAmTheCookieQueen is supposed to be here! I wonder if she's running late…"

* * *

SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I've been having writer's block and school is overwhelming. Anyway, Cookie, you will be included most likely in the next chappie. UNTIL NEXT TIME, EVERYBODY~!


End file.
